<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s a long drive home by CozyKozume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552001">It’s a long drive home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKozume/pseuds/CozyKozume'>CozyKozume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Creampie, F/M, Female Solo, I'm Bad At Tagging, Name-Calling, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit Kink, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKozume/pseuds/CozyKozume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Asahi have been together for a few months now. Although he is an amazing guy, you sometimes wish the sex wasn’t so...vanilla. Little did you know, all you had to do was take that first step..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s a long drive home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Asahi have been dating for a very months. And within those few months, he really did seem to fit the mold of “gentle giant, couldn’t hurt a fly even if I wanted to, never a hurtful word to leave my mouth.” </p><p>He was the sweetest guy you had ever been with, and you were loving every second of it. This also seemed to leak over into your intimate times as well. </p><p>Sex with Asahi was nice. </p><p>Nice. </p><p>It was nice. </p><p>Like, it wasn’t bad whatsoever. But it was just. </p><p>Nice. </p><p>He was gentle, never went too fast or hard. Didn’t seem to talk too much in the bedroom, and when he did, they were always sweet words. </p><p>Obviously that was amazing. But it didn’t really feed the darker side that you had. The side of you that, although you were not ashamed of it, you also did not broadcast it. </p><p>Over the few months you had been dating, there were countless times you found yourself lost in a daydream where Asahi had to bent over the side of the couch, your toes just shy of reaching the floor. His hips, driving you further and further into the couch, his hand fisted your hair, keeping you in place. God, the way his cock would stretch you, feeling like it was going to rip you in half but in the best way possible. And the best part of it all, the filthy words that spilled from his lips, directed at you. </p><p>“God you feel so good wrapped around me..”</p><p>“Beg me not to stop...Beg me to let you cum..”</p><p>“That’s it, keep taking it...such a good little whore.” </p><p>“Yeah? Gonna be my good little cock whore aren’t you.” </p><p>“Gonna pump you full of my cum. Breed you like the bitch you are.” </p><p>Just the thought of some of these things coming from his mouth was enough to make you squirm in your seat. But once again, you weren’t really sure how to bring something like this up. How are you supposed to tell someone who treats you with the most respect that, behind closed doors...it’s fine if he respectfully disrespects you just a little.</p><p>-----</p><p>After going out with some of your friends, you had a few too many to drink. Asahi had promised to pick you up if needed, so you texted him to let you know you would need a ride home. And he, the perfect gentleman that he is, was there within 30 minutes. </p><p>Now you had a few drinks, and you were far from drunk. But you had enough that you were feeling braver than you ever had around him. </p><p>“Hey babe..” You say quietly, looking over at him. Even in the darkness of the car, he was a mouthwatering sight to behold. His hair was down and pushed behind his ears, long sleeve tee shirt clinging to his body to show off just how built he was, and those grey fucking sweatpants. He didn’t know, but you were definitely one of those people who could not handle themselves when a man wore grey sweatpants, and they just *worked* for him. </p><p>He smiled, “yeah?” he said without taking his eyes off the road. After a moment of silence, he looks over at you, “Ye-” and immediately stops. His eyes freeze on you, leaning back slightly in your seat, legs spread open just enough to slip your hand between them and your dress pushed up mid-thigh. Your fingers softly trace circles on the front of your panties, you smile as he finally looks back at the road quickly, and then back to you. </p><p>“Hi there..” You whisper, biting your bottom lip softly as you continue teasing yourself. </p><p>Asahi opens and closes his mouth several times before one hand leaves the steering wheel, gripping your knee and softly pulling it away from the other. You take this as a signal to continue, pushing your dress up to your hips and slipping your hand into your panties. Your fingers inch their way down until they brush past your clit, pulling a soft sigh from you. </p><p>His hand moves up from your knee to the inside of your thigh, holding it open wide as he looks at you. </p><p>“Fuck..” he whispers, licking his lips as he alternates between looking at the road and you.</p><p>“Baby..you’re gonna have to stop that if you want us to make it back to your house…”</p><p>You smile, slowly sliding your middle finger deep inside you, “Mmm who said I planned on making it back home first…”</p><p> Asahi’s grip on your thigh tightened as he tore his eyes away from you. You let your eyes close as your finger started a slow steady rhythm. You moan softly, letting your ring finger slide in as well. You feel the soft burn as you stretch yourself, your fingers curling up search for that one spot. </p><p>The car takes a few turns before you are suddenly surrounded by almost complete darkness with the exception of one streetlight, the car being shifted into park as you opened your eyes. You smile as you look over, seeing him leaning on the middle counsel of the car and look down to where your hand was busy. </p><p>“See something you like..” You ask, your voice barely above a whisper. </p><p>“Very much so. So don’t stop…” He says, his hand moving from your thigh up to your chest, running his finger up and down the valley between your breasts. </p><p>Another soft moan escapes from you as you move your hand faster, opening your legs as much as you can within the passenger seat of his car. Your mouth opens again as another soft moan tumbles out, only to be replaced by Asahi’s thick fingers slowly pushing their way into your mouth. </p><p>“Suck.” </p><p>His deep voice laced with want causes your legs to shake as you wrap your lips around his fingers. Your tongue teases the tips before running up and down the sides. He starts to pull them out, before pushing them in even deeper. Your eyes flutter shut, Asahi fucking your mouth with his fingers, and you fucking your sopping pussy with your own fingers. </p><p>He pushes his fingers even further, causing you to slightly choke and gag on them, over and over again. The only sounds filling the car now are his breathing, becoming louder and louder, the sounds of your gags and the lewd wet noises coming from between your legs. </p><p>“I knew you would look pretty gagging all over me ..but fuck..you even sound pretty while you’re doing it…” He says, his fingers curling into your mouth and forcing it open. He leans open, his eyes focused in your mouth before moving up to look at you. “Open your eyes..”</p><p>As your eyes open, and you’re met with his dark brown ones, he lifts your chin just a bit before spitting into your mouth. He uses his fingers in your mouth to spread it around, pushing it onto your tongue before his fingers are back down your throat. </p><p>Your thumb moves up to rub circles into your clit as you gag on his fingers. You never would have guessed that Asahi would be okay with this, nonetheless, spitting into your mouth. It was easily one of the hottest things he’s done so far. Could you explain why it caused butterflies in your stomach? Nope. Could you explain why it made your pussy clench tighter around your fingers? Nahh. Did any of that matter? Abso-fucking-lutly not. </p><p>He pulled his fingers from your mouth, allowing you to breath. </p><p>“Inside me..I want you inside me please..” You say between breaths. </p><p>He grips your chin, pulling you up while he leans over to plant a soft kiss on your lips. </p><p>“Climb into the back seat. Take off your panties and dress.” </p><p>You nod your head and you start to climb. Asahi was tall and not a small man, so as you slid into the back and undressed, he slid into the back using the door. </p><p>He tucked his hands under his sweats and boxers, wiggling them down to his ankles before sitting back and looking over at you. “Well? You were the one that started this..” He says, a smirk playing at his lips. </p><p>Fuck. If you had known that this is all it took, you would have done this long before now. You swing your leg over, straddling his lap as you line yourself up with his cock. You give him a few tugs, spreading his slick precum up and down his thick shaft before push down onto the tip, letting it slip inside you. Asahi was a big guy, and cock was proportioned well with that. Each inch you let slip inside you, you had to wait and adjust until you were seated in his lap. </p><p>You lean your head forward, resting your forehead against his shoulder, feeling his cock throb softly inside you. His hips push up into you, his head falling back against the seat. </p><p>“Fuck...You feel so fucking good right now..” He says, his hands gripping your hips tightly. You tilt your head, kissing his neck before sinking your teeth into his shoulder suddenly. </p><p>The sound he makes should be illegal and causes your body to react almost immediately. A shiver runs from the tips of your toes, to each of your fingers, to the very top of your head. You let out a shaky breath against his neck as you start to slowly move up and down on him. </p><p>You quickly feel your first orgasm building, a tingle shooting from your stomach down to your toes. “Don’t stop... I want more..don’t stop talking…” You whisper against his neck. </p><p>“Oh yeah..You like when I tell you how good it feels?” He says, his hips pushing up to meet yours. </p><p>“You like when I tell you how good your pussy feels swallowing my whole cock like that?” </p><p>You start moving faster, your hands moving to grip the head of the seat behind him for leverage. </p><p>“Fuck..you like to fuck yourself on my cock don’t you..” He says quieter this time, his eyes closing. </p><p>“Yes, yes, yes..” You moan over and over again, your body starting to bounce up and down as you ride him faster. </p><p>As you both move together, bodies clashing and sliding as you both chase your high, you let it slip out. “Talk dirty..I want to hear you say dirty things to me..” </p><p>Although you didn’t think it was possible, the grip he had on your hips tightens even more as he starts to thrust his hips up, fucking up into you. “Yeah? How dirty do you want it? You want to be my dirty whore? Is that it? Fuck! You want me to cum inside that little cunt? Fill you completely up? Yeah make that little cunt mine..all mine.” He says, his voice hoarse and low as he opens his eyes to watch you bouncing all over his cock. He can feel your walls fluttering and convulsing around him as he speaks, causing him to slam you down into his lap harder each time. </p><p>“Fuck Asahi! I’ll be your little whore. Cum in me, fill me, make me your little bitch.” You moan out loudly. His moans and grunts match yours, the sounds of skin slapping thrown into the mix finally sending you over the edge. You fall out of rhythm as you start cumming, tears streaming down your face as your entire body explodes. Asahi grabs you by the back of your neck, pushing your forehead against his as his hips stutter and he buries himself deep inside you. The entire time, quietly mumbling “take it…”</p><p>You collapse against him, your breathing still too fast and uneven to try and speak. You were sure that this was one of your most intense orgasms, even though you’ve fucked him plenty of times. You feel his cum, hot and thick, starting to squeeze out of your as he goes soft within you. </p><p>“Mm babe..you okay?’ He asks, his soft and docile voice in your ear. </p><p>All you can muster up is a groan, trying to stretch your fingers and toes but failing. He laughs softly, peppering your face in light kisses. “Okay. Can I help you put your underwear back on? I have a hoodie back here you can wear and you can just lay back here. We’re almost to your house anyways.” </p><p>You smile and nod your head, letting out a soft moan as he helps you off his lap. He lays you down on the seat, grabbing your underwear and sliding them up your legs. He stops and stares at your pussy, licking his lips before pulling them completely up. He grabs his hoodie and slides it over your head before leaning down to whisper in your ear, “That may have been the first time I fill that little cunt of yours up...but it is far from the last time..” </p><p>Your cheeks burn, a smirk crossing his face before he gives your cheek a kiss. “Alright! Lets get you home safe and sound, yeah?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: CozyKozume</p><p>Leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>